Divinity 3
by tredds2011
Summary: ich bin schlecht in zusammenfassungen aber es soll ein crossover zwischen Divinity 2 und Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht werden.


**DRACHENZÄHMEN LEICHT GEMACHT DIVINITY 2 ECO DRACONIS CROSSOVER Ich besitze keine der Figuren oder irgendeinen Teil der Geschichte Rating M wegen Blut und vielleicht Lemon achja und Ohnezahn kann sprechen Sprache/Language: Deutsch/German Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht hauptsächlich film aber auch viel frei erfundenes**

**MEIN ERSTES FANFICTION ICH ENTSCHULDIGE MICH IM VORAUS FÜR ALLE FEHLER (Kapitel 1)**

**DIE GESCHICHTE BEGINNT IN DER ARENA BEIM TRAINIG UND DER VORSTELLUNG DER DRACHEN -**

"... und das ist der Gronckel aber der schlimmste von allen befindet sich hinter dem nächsten Tor.

Seine Geschichte ist die brutalste Geschichte die unser Dorf kennt. Derjenige der es sich verdient wird gegen ihn antreten um zu erfahren was es heißt ein wahrer Wikinger zu sein und er wird lernen die Stärke der Drachen zu..."

Ich schweife ab zurück zur Geschichte. Er tauchte vor knapp 20 Jahren auf und erzählte uns er würde sich als Trainingsobjekt anbieten wenn wir ihn dafür durchfüttern und vor anderen Drachen verbergen..." Astrid unterbrach Grobian "Wenn er ein Drache ist wie konntet ihr euch dann mit ihm unterhalten?" "Ahh das ist eine gute Frage Astrid doch lass mich die Geschichte beenden dann findet ihr es auch heraus.  
>Also er wollte Schutz den boten wir ihm dann auch an. Seitdem wurde er nicht ein einziges mal besiegt. Aber das Merkwürdiste an ihm ist das er sowohl Mensch als auch Drache ist, er kann sich irgendwie Verwandeln wir wissen es nicht aber wir fragen ihn auch nicht danach aber jetzt geht es weiter mit dem Training..."<p>

**Hiccup später bei Ohnezahn:**  
>"Hmm ein Drache der Gleichzeitig ein Mensch ist was sagst du dazu ?"<p>

"Ich habe zwar noch nie davon gehört aber es klingt sehr interessant."  
>"Naja ich vermute mal eher das Grobian nur versucht hat uns Angst zu machen"<br>"Hahahahah vermutlich"  
>"Naja obwohler ziemlich ernst aussah. Was ich dich aber noch fragen wollte h ttes du etwas dagegen wenn ich dir einen Sattel baue und versuche die Schwanzflossversuche zu fixieren?"<br>"Nein ich habe nichts dagegen ich will endlich wieder fliegen."  
>"Nun gut dann werde ich heute oder morgen abend damit anfangen"<p>

Hicks arbeitete die ganze Nacht und als er am nächsten Morgen fertig war wurde er beinahe von Grobian erwischt. Konnte es aber verhindern indem er sich auf den Sattel setzte und wartete bis Grobian weggegangen war. Dann rannte er schnell in den Wald um seinen besten Freund Ohnezahn zu besuchen. Er nahm ihm auch einige Fische mit um ihn abzulenken.  
>Nach dem einige Flugversuche im Graben endeten schafften sie es schlie lich doch noch ein paar richtige Flüge.<p>

**Asrids Gedanken nach der Geschichte des Drachen/Menschen von Grobian:**"  
>Ein Drache der zugleich ein Mensch ist das klingt sehr interessant und endlich mal ein Gegner der es wert ist ihn zu töten. Aber wie soll ich bloß an Grobian vorbeikommen?<br>Vielleicht sollte ich versuchen mich zu seinem Tor durchzuschleichen aber Grobian sagte er ist extrem gefährlich und das-" "Astrid!" rief Ruffnut und riss sie aus ihren Gedanken "Weißt du wo Hicks ist das Training fängt gleich an und er ist noch nicht da." Mit genervter Stimme antwortete Astrid " Hat sich wahrscheinlich in irgendeine Ecke verkrochen und flehnt wie ein kleines Kind" Die beiden Mädchen brachen in Gelächter aus und gingen Richtung Arena um sich dort dem tödlichem Nadder im Kampf zu kam dann auch noch aus dem Dorf zur Arena gerannt.

Als die Gruppe von Drachenjägerazubis zum Kampf bereit war öffnete Grobian das Tor und der Nadder sprang mit einem Agressiven Fauchen heraus und griff die Gruppe von Rekruten an. Schnell flog er so hoch wie es ihm die das Dach der Arena erlaubte und bespuckte die Gruppe mit Feuer die meisten von ihnen rissen die Schilde hoch nur Hicks und Fischbein rannten in panik zur seite. Der Drache stieß hinab und attackierte Astrid die Zwillinge und Rotzbacke der schon wieder versuchte Astrid in sein Haus einzuladen doch nun wurde er vom Drachen weggeschlagen und verlor seinen Schild behielt aber sein Schwert in seiner Hand. Er landete am Ende der Arena. Grobian fragte"Alles in Ordnung Rotzbacke?" "Ja" antwortete dieser mit stechenden Schmerzen im Rücken, stand aber dennoch wieder auf. Der Drache schoss wieder hinab aber diesmal erwischte Astrid ihn mit der Axt und zerfleischte ihm einen seiner Flügel sodass er auf den Boden der Arena hinabstürzte und beinahe Hicks unter seinem Gewicht zerquetschte.  
>Der Drache sprang wieder auf und attackierte die Anfänger erneut als Astrid und die Zwillinge auf ihn zu stürmten wich er zurück. Grobian rief noch "VORSICHT" aber es war bereits zu spät der Drache wich zur ck und zwar ausgerechnet zum Tor des DrachenMenschen."Jetzt werden wir sehen ob er wircklich so schlimm ist wie Grobian sagt." dachte sich Astrid denn der Drache ging immerweiter rückwärts und näherte sich dem Hebel. Mit seinen blutig geschlagenen Flügeln schlug er aus und traf den Hebel mit dem das Tor geöffnet wurde. Mit einem lautem Donnern und Rasselnden Ketten sprang das Tor auf. Der Nadder schnupperte etwas und rannte sofort in seinen Stall und fing an zu knurren bevor Rotzbacke das Tor zuknallte.

Aus der Dunkelheit trat eine Menschliche Gestalt in einer Rü Rüstung Seine Augen leuchteten blau.  
>Astrid st rmte mit Axt und Schild auf die Person zu sie holte noch im Laufen zum Schlag aus. Gerade als sie zuschlagen wollte wich er zur Seite aus. "Astrid pass auf!" rief anderen Wikinger rannten nun auch zu Astrid w hrend Grobian versuchte runterzukommen konnte aber aufgrund er Absperrung nicht Zwillinge griffen nun gemeinsam mit Astrid an. Der MenschDrache packte die Waffen der Zwillinge an den Klingen und riss sie ihnen aus den H nden. "Oh MIST!" rief Ruffnut. "Wie lautet dein Name?" schrie Astrid ihm fing an zu lachen und sagte dann mit einer tiefen boshaften Stimme"mein Name lautet Senar warum habt ihr mich befreit?" In diesem Augenblick kam Grobian an und antwortete" Es war keine Absicht wirhaben mit einem Nadder trainiert und er hat unabsichtlich denn Hebel zu deinem Hort ge ffnet."  
>"Und warum haben dann diese Kinder versucht mich anzugreifen?" fragtr er mit tiefsitzendem Zorn.<br>"Nun sie sind wohl etwas berm tig mir leid" sagte dieser entschuldigend.  
>"Warum l sst du dich einsperren wie ein wildes Tier" mischte Astrid sich nun ein.<br>"Astrid halt die Klappe" rief Grobian v llig ausser sich vor Wut.  
>Senar lachte wieder sein boshaftes Lachen und antwortete nur:"Weil ich meine Macht verstecken muss"<br>"WIe meinst du das?" fragte Astrid neugierig w hrend die anderen Wikinger sich nun zu ihr stie en.  
>"Versuch es garnicht erst Taffnus" alle starrten nun auf Taffnus der mit großen Augen zu Senar hatteversucht sich von hinten an ihn heran zu schleichen.<br>"Ich kann Gedanken lesen aber dass ist etwas persönliches." mit diesen Worten ging er wieder in Richtung seines Horts. Grobian rannte schnell zum Hebel und Senar verschwand in der das Tor hinter ihm sich schloss.


End file.
